2-1B Surgical Droid
|affiliation = * Galactic Republic * Coruscant Tours * Royal House of Naboo * Galactic Empire * Alliance to Restore the Republic * New Republic }} This Article is about the droid model. You may be looking for the 2-1B Technical Droid or 2-1B, the droid. 2-1B Surgical Droids are advanced Medical Droids known throughout the galaxy to to those who can afford them. Cost A typical 2-1B droid costs 4,300 credits. Description The 2-1B series was similar to a human in shape. Many of its internal components were visible through a translucent torso sheath. A 2-1B model's arms featured exceptional joint articulation with precision crafted servogrip pincers at the end of each limbs. Sometimes, in certain operations, these pincers could be removed and replaced with multiple arm attachments for various medical tools and software packages for diagnosis and treatment including hypodermic injectors and cutting saws. The droid model was very advanced and intelligent with its programming being further advanced by some of the top physicians in the galaxy at the State Medical Academy of Rhinnal, which also integrated heuristic processors. The most useful characteristic of the 2-1B droids was the ease with which owners could update their programming and appendages. A 2-1B droid could easily become specialist in neurosurgery, podiatry, pediatrics, cybernetic limb replacement, and alien biology with a trip to a certified service center. While advanced, 2-1B droids were generally paired with an FX-series medical assistant droid for medical assistance and detailed patient analysis. History The 2-1B surgical droid was the result of a joint development project between Industrial Automaton and a small, unknown medical company known as the Geentech Corporation during the last years of the Galactic Republic. It was developed in response to most medical droid models being unable to deal with sudden complications and to foresee unpleasant side effects in patients. Also, many patients were distrustful of being operated on by a droid. Geentech was able to address the first of these two problems by installing an advanced analytical and diagnostic computer with the 2-1B, making it an extremely intelligent droid unit. When the prototype matrices were completed, they were sent to the Rhinnal State Medical Academy where several of the top physicians in the galaxy enhanced its programming even further by integrating heuristic processors. The 2-1B was an instant success in the medical market and could be found at nearly every major clinic, emergency ward, and even on starships. It was notable for its familiarity with alien biology, most notably the Pui-ui species. A 2-1B could diagnose cardiac arrest in a hibernating Pui-Ui, deal with an enzyme eruption in the patient's third heart by inserting an Intravenous Access Unit catheter, administer a mixed dosage of Iotramine and Clondex, and was aware that members of the species had a fatal allergy to perigen. Prior to this, this level of sophistication had not been seen in earlier droid models. Despite the 2-1B surgical droid's success, Geentech went bankrupt after the rival Genetech Corporation sued it over a copyright-infringement in Geentech's similar name. However, Industrial Automaton acquired the rights to the 2-1B and continued production of the droid series. Despite its age, the 2-1B line continued to serve in a variety of medical and surgical capacities until the New Republic era. Two 2-1B units were used by Emperor Palpatine in 19 BBY to resuscitate Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader, after his vicious scarring and dismemberment on the volcanic world of Mustafar at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi, replacing much of his body with bionic prosthetics. Another droid, known only as 2-1B, defected from the Galactic Empire to serve the Alliance to Restore the Republic. This droid was responsible for treating the famed Luke Skywalker in 3 ABY following his encounter with a wampa and later, after his duel with his father Darth Vader in which he lost his right hand. At least one red-colored 2-1B unit served in the Theed Royal Palace in 32 BBY. At the same time, another unit served as a repulsorlift platform transport pilot for Coruscant Tours. Another 2-1B was found at the Aurora Medical Facility on Obroa-skai in 43 ABY. Another known 2-1B unit was the medical droid known as Waste, who served on the Imperial Prison Barge Purge. He assisted Zahara Cody in attempting to treat those infected with the Blackwing Virus, and the droid was destroyed on board the Purge in 1 BBY. At least one more of these units was encountered by Cody aboard the Star Destroyer Vector, inside Bio-Lab 242. The proud and wealthy also used these droids to perform facial surgery on them and to burn away pockets of body fat. Category:Medical Droids Category:2-1B series Category:Geentech Corporation Products Category:Industrial Automaton Products